


Locked Bathroom

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [130]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared locks the bathroom door and has a life-threatening event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared smirked as he threw a pair of boxers over his shoulder as he ran down the narrow hallway of the tour bus. He heard his brother curse as he slid into the bathroom and slammed the door behind. Leaning against the thin wood door, Jared pushed the button in – locking the door. He felt the door shake as both Shannon and Tomo pounded on the door.

                Snickering under his breathe, Jared eased off the door and headed to the shower stall. He coughed lightly and rubbed his chest, wincing as he did. By time he reached the shower door, he was hunched over; desperate for air.  Unknowingly, the vocalist slipped to his knees, his hand sliding down the glass.

                He tried to scream for his brother but all he could get was a gasp. His vision began to tunnel and he could feel his heart pick up pace. Using his hand, he slammed his hand against the wall, praying that his brother or Tomo was in the living area and would hear it. Clutching his eyes shut, Jared started to pitch foreword as he consciousness began to waver. Just as he hit the cold, tiled floor he heard a loud bang, then; blackness. 


	2. Part Two

 He felt as if he was underwater. His mind was muddled and his thoughts lagging. He could hear Shannon, frantic and sitting him up, pleading for him to breathe. He allowed his brother to sit him up, his head falling to the muscled chest. He felt something slide between his lips before something filled his mouth. He breathed in instinctually.

                Turning, he coughed lightly, his chest loosening up and his mind was slowly becoming clearer. He eased open his eyes and croaked “Shan?”

                “Jesus Christ Jay,” he felt Shannon bury his face in his hair, “You keep the door fucking unlocked.”

                “What…what happened?”

                “You had an asthma attack,” Shannon briefly explained, “You slammed your hand against the wall. Lift your head up, you hit it pretty hard on the way down.”

                Jared groaned as Shannon felt around his scalp, “Where’s Tomes?”

                “Outside. Calling an ambulance.”

                “I don’t need a fucking ambulance.” Jared croaked, “I just need a nice shower,”

                Shannon frowned and showed Jared two of his fingers, the two appendages tinted red, “We need to at least get your head check out, bro.”

                Jared glared at his brother, but equally as stubborn hazel ones bore right back. Jared sighed and relented, knowing that either way he was end up going to the ER.

(*)

                Three stitches later and a few prescriptions to add to the medicine cabinet, Jared glared at a snickering Tomo.

                “Hey, I’m glad we save you dude, but I saw more of you than I ever wanted to see.”  
                “Oh like you haven’t seen it before,” Jared lightly snapped.

                Tomo held his hands up, “I never taken a peek, I have a wife.”

                “Perfect cover.”

                “Jared, shut up,” Tomo growled, “Or I’ll add more stitches to your head.”


End file.
